I'll Keep My Promise
by aquaviolinessorchdorker2293
Summary: 8 years ago, Sasuke had finally come back. After being asked to become the head of the ANBU Squad, he had to go on a mission. Before he left, he asked Sakura to marry him and always carry the ring he gave her. Now, it's been three years and they're still
1. Revisiting Memories

AN: Hi peoples. This is my new Naruto fic, and I'm hoping to have better hits than my other one, called "Cell 7 the Fourman Cell". I think I will use my character Emi, or might not. If you don't know who Emi is, then go and check my profile, which will give you a little description about her. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 1

Revisiting Memories

Twenty three year old Haruno Sakura couldn't get to sleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed once again, for another night, thinking about the same exact thing that had kept her awake for all the other nights. It's been going on now for three years.

She was thinking about Sasuke. . . . .She thought she had finallygot him back, but no. Hewas gone once more. He wasn't a missing nin or anything. In fact, he came back eight years ago, and Tsunde had cleared his name. She even made him captain of the ANBU squad. Just three years ago, he, Naruto, and Rock Lee were sent on a mission. The mission Sasuke had always wanted. The mission to kill Itachi. He had made it clear, of course, that he was the one to make the final move to kill his older brother for revenge. Sakura also remembered the first day that he came back. It was a day like no other, when she was almost over the fact that Sasuke may never come back.

_**Flash Back**_

_It was a beautiful day, a day like no other. The clouds were like white, puffy cotton, and the sky was a clear blue. She went outside in her garden and started to fuss over her plants. She was fifteen at the time, and had almost gotten over that Sasuke was probably never coming back. That was when she saw a familiar shadow hover over her. She couldn't believe it. She turned her head slowly up. _

"_S-sasuke-kun?" She asked unsure. She wasn't sure if it was just an illusion._

"_Hey Sakura. I've see you haven't changed much. Heh. Still address with the 'kun', huh. Even though I was a missing nin?" He said. She jumped up automatically, and hugged him so tight before she even knew what she was doing. She turned bright red and let go._

"_Oh, my gosh. It's really you! When did you get back?" Said Sakura. _

"_Hi Sakura-chan. We got him back! Just like my promise, right?" Said Naruto. Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. Naruto had surly kept his promise. She had grown fond of him over the years, but only felt the love for a friend for him, and nothing more. She wasn't so sure about Sasuke anymore after all the pain that was left in her heart when he left. _

"_Oh, Naruto! Come on inside, the both of you! Come on!" Said Sakura going inside. The two followed. "We finally have our Team 7 reunited!"_

_**End of Flashback.**_

She sighed and sat up in her bed. Not long after that, about six months or so, Sasuke had asked her out.The next couple of yearswere the happiest years of her life. When they finally became twenty, Tsunde hadmade Sasuke to become the captain of the ANBU squad. It was on Sakura's birthday, after celebrating, when he finally told her the news. The news about the mission where he had to take Naruto and Lee. He had no idea when they were going to come back, and how he really didn't want to leave her, but he felt that this mission had to be completed. He left her with a ring. A platinum ring with diamonds, and "My Angel" engraved on the inside. He asked her to marry him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura, I want you to have this." Said Sasuke getting on his knee in front of Sakura who was in a chair. He took out a small black box, and opened it. _

"_Sasuke.. . . ."_

"_Sakura, I know I'm leaving tomorrow morning. . . .Keep this ring if you truly love me. When I come back, we can get married if you want." He said as he tried to slide the ring up her ring finger. Tears started to leak from her eyes._

"_Oh Sasuke!" She cried hugging him tightly. "P-promise me you will come back. And bring Naruto and Lee too. . . . . ."_

"_I promise I will make it back for you. Sakura?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Always remember that I love you no matter what."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She got up from her bed after revisiting that memory, and went outside to her porch. She lived with Ino, who was engaged to Shikamaru. Ino was getting married, and it seemed as if everyone else was too. Sakura was to be the maid of honor for Ino. Sakura stepped outside into the cool, refreshing air. It sent chills down her spine as she hugged herself close to keep the warmness. Sakura leaned against the metal gate and starred into the stars that shared the dark sky with the big, round moon. She took off her ring and examined it in the moonlight. It looked especially pretty under the night sky, with the glow that shone upon the ring that her love had gave her. She sighed as she thought of him. He had promised to come back, also bringing Rock and Naruto. The words of Sasuke had rung in her ears.

"_Remember Sakura. We are always looking at the same moon, no matter how far apart we are. . . ."_

She sighed. "Sasuke, are you looking at the moon just like me right now?" she mumbled to herself dumbly. Her heart ached because she didn't even know if he was alive. Almost everyone in the village had given up hope and was almost over it, but not Sakura. Even her friends were starting to lose faith. Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, they were all trying to comfort her and get her to move on. She knew the chances of them being alive weren't likely, but she still couldn't give up. She looked once more up at the night sky.

"Sasuke, are you going to keep your promise? Where are you right now?" She said sadly, and she walked back in, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

End for now!

AN: How was it? I tried my best with grammar and everything. . . . . . .Reviews are greatly appreciated. Come on! Don't you know that great feeling when you get a review? You know, the one where your heart gets all feathery because you know that readers care enough to leave a review! So please give me a review!

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out!


	2. Are you still beleiving, Sakura?

AN: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so HAPPY! People actually cared to give me a review! Thanks so much! I sure did get that heart all feathery-light feeling! lol. Okay, okay. Enough blabber, and on with the story then!

Chapter 2

Are you still believing, Sakura?

Twenty three year old Uchiha Sasuke starred up into the dark night sky full of shining stars accompanied by the glowing full moon. He sighed as he thought about the girl no other than Sakura. It's been three years since they were on this mission. Three damn years without seeing her. He missed her warm smile that always seemed to fill his heart. He missed her charming laugh and her pink hair blowing in the wind. He missed her too much. It was another night with him still pondering deep into the night. He wondered if she forgot about him, or maybe stopped believing. Perhaps she also forgot and gave up with everyone else in the village. He wondered if she still looked up into the same might sky as he did, and if she still wore the ring that he gave her three years ago on her birthday. . . . . .

"Sasuke. . .What are you still doing up?" Asked a very sleepy Naruto. He had come to check up on his friend since he knew that he was up thinking again.

"Nothing. Just doing the usual again." Said Sasuke starring deep into the fire. Naruto sat down beside him.

Naruto sighed. "You're thinking about Sakura-chan again, aren't you."

"Yeah."

"It's been three years, hasn't it? Three years since we left Konoha. . . . .For all we know, they probably think we're all dead!" Said Naruto trying to lighten up his best friend's feelings. "Ahh, Sasuke. Don't worry. I'm sure the rest of Konoha probably gave up on us, but I know Sakura-chan wouldn't. She's not like that. After all, you promised her you would come back and marry her, right? So she's just waiting for us to come back. Don't think so much about it."

"How can you be so sure if she still believes we're alive? I don't want this mission to last any longer!"

"We're almost there. We're close now. It's going to end soon. Don't worry. We've been on this for three years now, and we're finally almost there. In no time, we're going to be back home. Don't worry buddy." Said Naruto as he gave his friend a pat on his back as he got up. He went back in his tent. Sasuke still couldn't sleep no matter how true Naruto's words were.

"Ahh, Sakura. . . . .Are you still wearing that ring? Are you still looking up in the same night sky believing? Just a little while longer, Sakura. . . . ." Sasuke said as he looked up into the night sky.

The next morning back in Konoha, light was leaking in from the windows of Sakura's room. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was tired since she didn't really have a good night's sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed as she slid on her slippers and walked to the bathroom. She would already hear Ino clanging pots together trying to make breakfast. Shikamaru was over since she could hear Ino yelling at him like always. Sakura laughed to herself. Boy, was Shikamaru and Ino meant for each other. Ino had told Sakura that when their first child was born, Sakura would become, "Aunt Sakura", since Ino had no sisters. Sakura looked in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes that made her eyes look like she had left on mascara and eyeliner over night. She sighed as she washed her face with cold water, waking her up. She brushed her teeth and spat, finishing her daily morning routine. She walked back in her room and got dressed her usual shinobi outfit. Sakura had to go and meet Tsunde-sama today. Again, she would ask if Sasuke had returned, or if they had any news. The answer was always nothing. She sighed as she made sure her forehead protector was secure and went out to the kitchen.

"Ohio!" she said cheerfully with a smile. Sure enough, Shikamaru was seated at the table with Ino in the kitchen.

"Ohio Sakura." Said Shikamaru. "Are you going to meet Tsunde-sama today?"

"Hai." Said Sakura taking a seat at the table. "What's Ino doing?"

"Oh her." Said Shikamaru rolling his eyes again. "She's in the kitchen doing something."

Sakura smiled and got up. She headed towards the kitchen. "I'll go and check on her." Said Sakura as Shikamaru nodded. Sure enough, Ino was in the kitchen, and trying to cook up a storm or something! Smoke was all over, you could hear the water running in the sink, and the sound of Ino coughing.

"My god Ino! What are you thinking?" Said Sakura as she turned off the running water and put on an apron.

"Oh! Ohio Sakura! I'm just-"

"Ahhh, Ino! Give it up would you! It's not as if we have all day! We gotta go!" Said Shikamaru leaning on the doorframe.

"Shikamaru!" Shouted Ino angrily. "Hold on! Ahh. Who's gonna clean it up now? Do we really have to go right now?"

"Yes we have to go right now."

"Don't worry Ino. I'll clean it up! Go on now!" Said Sakura herding Ino and Shikamaru out of the kitchen.

"Oy, Sakura! But-but!" Said Ino trying to stop her, but Shikamaru grabbed her hand and tried to get her out of the apartment.

"Don't worry Ino! Have a nice day!" Shouted Sakura. She smiled at the couple. They were truly meant to be. She closed the front door and went inside. Boy could Ino make a mess! But in no time, Sakura had cleaned up the mess, and was ready to go. She put on her sandals, locked the front door, and started walking towards the middle of the village. She kicked a few rocks on the dirt road as her mind wandered to where Sasuke was.

Finally, she arrived at Tsunde-sama's office. She knocked on the door three times to hear to annoyed voice of her sensai.

"Come in." Said Tsunde annoyed. Sakura opened the door and slid in.

"Ohio Tsunde-sama." Said Sakura giving a slight bow.

"Oh, Sakura! Ohio!"

"What can I do for you this morning?" She asked politely as she stepped up to her desk.

"Nothing much, really. You can go and work on whatever you need to work on for now. I think I'm good. Is there anything you need?"

"Well actually. . ."

"Is it about Sasuke, Naruto, and Rock Lee?"

"Yes, Tsunde-sama."

Tsunde sighed. She got up from her chair and looked out the window over the village with her hands on her hips. She drew in a breath. "No news so far, I'm afraid. Sakura, it's been three years. We have not been able to find them yet so far no matter how many journins I send. There is no trace of them. . . . .I'm afraid you might need to move on."

"Thank you Tsunde-sama. But I'm sorry that I can't simply just give up. Thank you for all you did." Said Sakura sadly. Everyone has been saying these words to her. She quietly left Tsunde's office and went down to see Emi.

"Ahh, Sakura." Said Tsunde frustrated. "You're heart is just so stubborn. . . . .What am I going to do with you?"

Sakura walked and walked until she stopped at a familiar place. It was the bridge. She walked to the middle of it, and leaned on the rail. She looked at her reflection. She had grown and matured, obviously. She remembered this was the same place where she thought about the same person. Sasuke. The time where he went to seek Orichimaru, Sakura stood here on the same bridge and cried. Just thinking about it, a tear leaked out of her eye and fell down to the water sending ripples throughout. She sighed and wiped her face dry.

"When are you coming back, Sasuke?"

End for now!

AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. The Final Battle

AN: Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! I got reviews! I got reviews! Ehem. . .Uhh, sorry. Okay. Well, thanks for all the reviewers! You guys made my heart all nice and fluffy. . . .lol. jkjkjk. But I really did appreciate all of your reviews, most of them good. Well, for 'Baby Kakashi', I will but the review if I can remember it. . . . .hmm. I hate it when they cut off the summary. . . .It's so short! Hmm, for 'Sakurachild', yeah, I do get what you mean, but that's why I made it three years. And yep, it's one heck of a mission! Lol. Well you see, it's a big part. It shows how loyal and loving Sakura is. So, that's why they are gone. Believe me, I don't think Naruto can die that easy. . . . .As for the thing with Sakura with Neji. . . .NEVER! lol. I think you're right with the strict Sakura and Sasuke thing. If Sakura was with Lee, I think it would have made more sense with that, but otherwise, I'm a strict Sas/Saku fan. How did Sakura end up with Neji anyways? But it's fanfiction. Anything can happen! On with the story and the summary for 'Baby Kakashi'. .

Summary

Eight years ago, Sasuke had finally come back. After being asked to become the head of the ANBU Squad, he had to go on a mission. Before he left, he asked Sakura to marry him and always carry the ring he gave her. Now, it's been three years, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee have not come back. It seems as if everyone has stopped believing. Will Sakura go with the flow? Or will she keep her stand about her fiancé, her colleges still alive? After all, it has been three years. . . .Will they ever have a happy ending?

Chapter 3

The Final Battle

The sound of feet running through the forest was clear, as it rustled the leaves as they feet flew by. It was dark, and they were near. They wore their ANBU uniform with the distinctive mask that hid their identity. The three men stopped, leaving the forest silent with their secrets folded within. The silence was soon broken as three kunai were thrown through the forest. For a fast reflex, the taijustu master threw three shuriken returning the three kunai. The other two dodged the kunai swiftly as if nothing had come at all. They continued their path, rustling past the trees once more into the vast forest. Once more, they came to a stop at the clearing. The forest grew silent once more, but too silent. . . . .(hahah! Sounds so cheesy!)

"Little brother. . . .you have grown. . . . . .So, you have finally come to seek me, I see." Said a deep voice in the woods. The voices echoed through the forest, but there was no way to tell where the voice had come from since it rung in all directions.

"Itachi. . . ." Breathed Sasuke. This was the moment, he thought. The moment where he would finally face off Itachi, and finally go home.

"Don't get too cocky, Sasuke." Said the voice that belonged to no other than his older brother.

"Hn."

Out of nowhere, shuriken and kunai were shot through the forest at the three standing men. They easily blocked it with their own kunai. (no duh. . .I'm so pathetic. . . .not good with fighting thing) Out of the forest, Itachi came charging after Sasuke. Sasuke shot out two shrunken which plastered Itachi. Way too easy. . . .Another Itachi came out from behind, and Naruto quickly defeated him too.

"Naruto! I told you! Now this is all my moves! I have to do this!" Hissed Sasuke.

"I know. It's just a clone!" Said Naruto annoyed. He was just trying to help his best friend out a bit, because he and Lee were here for a reason. Finally, the real Itachi came down from the treetop.

"My, little brother. . . .Have you grown. So you seek me out to kill me, I see. . . ."

"Hn. I've come to finish you off, Itachi. I've come to avenge our parents and our clan."

"I no longer see myself as apart of that foolish clan."

"Good. You're no good to be an Uchiha anyways."

Out of nowhere, Itachi brought a kunai out in attempt to hurt Sasuke. With fast reflexes, Sasuke quickly jumped out of reach. He came up behind Itachi for a surprise attack, as he held a kunai up to his neck. Itachi smirked.

"Foolish little brother. . . " He muttered as he flipped Sasuke onto the ground. He shot a kunai through his heart, but the clone of Sasuke disappeared as Sasuke came at Itachi once again. Then he began to use Chidori for a final strike at his older brother. As Sasuke came at Itachi, his face remained emotionless as he was slashed deeply across his chest. He fell to his knees with blood dripping. He smiled.

"Heh. So, you have defeated me, Sasuke. . . . Isn't this what you always wanted?" Asked Itachi through heavy breathes. He coughed up blood as he fell to the ground. His pulse stopped. Sasuke remained quiet. Finally, he went over to check his pulse. Itachi was dead.

"We're finally done." Said Sasuke as he stood up after checking his older brother's pulse.

"See Sasuke, we finally completed the mission." Said Naruto beaming at his friend. "Let's go home so you can see Sakura-Chan." Lee and Naruto walked up to their friend and gave him a pat on the back. They were finally finished. It meant that Sasuke could finally see Sakura again after three years. He could finally marry her. The three-man team darted back in the woods, eager to get back home again. However, deep in the lush forest, stood an evil man chuckling to himself.

"Foolish little brother. . . . .Think you could defeat me so easily? Heheh. I'll leave you at peace for a while. . . .Then give you the biggest surprise of a lifetime. . . . . ."

End for now!

AN: Haha! How was this one? I know it's kinda short, and VERY cheesy. . . . .Is this a cliffhanger? Hmmm. . . . .I wonder. Well, if you would like to donate fluffy-feelings to aquavioinessorchdorker2293, please press the small little square button at the bottom left when it says "Submit Review" in the long narrow rectangle. Thanks!

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out!


	4. Reunion!

AN: Hiya peoples! Well, just to let you guys know, I get your reviews from my email which I check almost everyday, so sometimes I would like to reply to what you had to say. Well, I'm not going to post stories every time I get a review just to write an author's note, and I don't want to post something called "author's note' as one of the chapters unless it's about the stories, and not answering your questions. So, the fastest way that I think that I can reply you what you say, is if I just send a review in my story to reply to what you guys have said. You can always email me if you have a question, and if I so happen to get your review when I'm about to write a chapter, then I'll post it here. Just check on the stories and the reviews for this story. Feel free to email me!

Reunion

"Stay still Ino!" Said Sakura with bobby pins sticking out of her mouth as she tried to do Ino's hair. It was the day of Ino and Shikamaru's wedding. Sakura, being the maid of honor, decided to help her best friend do her hair, but apparently, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would have. Especially when the groom keeps trying to sneak in to see Ino. . . .

"Get out Shikamaru!" Shouted Sakura angrily as she tired to do Ino's hair at the same time.

"Shesh. What's wrong with women? Always so bossy and snappy. . . ." Muttered Shikamaru as he retreated out of the room. He had selected Choji as his best man.

However, Sakura wasn't aware, that almost all of her friends new something that she didn't know, or wasn't _allowed_ to know. Last night, Tsunde had received a message that Sasuke, Naruto, and Rock Lee were perfectly fine, and is returning from their mission. However, the message was sent by Sasuke, and he had mentioned to _not_ let Sakura know of their return. Also, he had mentioned that they should be arriving back at Konoha at last at about seven o' clock the next evening, or the evening of Ino and Shikamaru's wedding. It seemed as if everyone had found out about the message and knew specifily to not tell Sakura of their return.

"Gosh! What is wrong with Shikamaru? How many times has he tried to sneak in here!" Said a very irritated Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. Come on. Plus, you don't have to deal with him for the rest of your life." Said Ino with a laugh, which made Sakura laugh. "You know Sakura, you should wear something really pretty to our reception tonight."

"Hmm? Why?" Asked Sakura being completely innocent.

"Oh! Nothing! After all, you are the maid of-" Said Ino panicking.

"It's okay. I get it Ino! Sure, I'll pick something prettier since I'm going to be hosting your wedding." Said Sakura which brought a huge relief to Ino.

"Thank you Sakura. Plus, it might benefit you too."

"Oh, I'm not trying to get anyone else though.. . . ."

"I know, I know. Sorry."

Sakura sighed as she thought about Sasuke once more. When was he going to return? Here she was; watching another friend get married and she still not married even though she was the first engaged. She held her hand which held the ring up and examined it's sparkle as the sun shone on the diamonds.

"Sakura. . ." Sang Ino.

"Oh! Huh? What?" Said Sakura snapping back to her senses. "Oh, sorry Ino. I'm almost done."

"It's okay. . ." She said. She knew what Sakura was thinking about. However, she felt happy that Sakura no longer had to hide her lonesome and sad feelings she had everyday since Sasuke was gone. Sasuke was probably going to show up at their reception later, and she wanted Sakura to look stunning for her reuniting moment with Sasuke. She let out a squeal of delight from thinking about all of this.

"Uh, Ino? Are you okay?" Asked Sakura as she studied her friend's overjoyed expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah!"

"Ok. Well, you're all done!" Said Sakura as she helped her friend up. "This is you're big day, Ino." Sakura said with a kind and gentle smile on her face. Ino knew her friend too well, that she was hiding her sadness that another one of her friends is getting married in front of her, even though she was the first to get engaged.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure he'll be back." Said Ino with a reassuring smile.

"Oh?"

"Well, shall we get started?" Said Ino happily with a change of tone.

"Mm! So Shikamaru can finally see you! He's been trying to see you all day!"

"Haha. He'll have me for the rest of his life."

"Have fun tonight then. . ." Said Sakura slyly.

"Oh shut up!" Said Ino slapping her friend's shoulder as both of them giggled.

Sakura waited at the front of the church as she watched her friend walk down the aisle with her arm looped with her father's. (I know, I know. I wanted to do a Japanese wedding, but you see, I couldn't fine anything about it, so I had to stick with the Western style weddings.) As he lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek, he turned to go on the opposite side from his friend Shikato. He always knew his little girl would choose the right man, and it just happened to be his best friend's son. It was actually pretty good, since he knew what he was like, and he did like him. Ino walked nervously on to the platform and faced Shikamaru who seems to have been sweating constantly. He gave a shy smile to Ino like he did when he first started to like her. She returned a nervous smile back, even though this wasn't the usual her. Usually, Ino was a very strong, and the type that would speak her mind. It seemed as if she was never shy, but today, it was different. When they finally said their "I do"s, Sakura smiled and clapped as her two friends were finally married. They ran down the aisle hand in hand with everyone clapping for them. Outside, Ino was going to toss the flower to see who would get married next. Sakura decided not to join in, but was shocked when the flowers landed in her arms. Everyone started to hoot and clap as she madly blushed. In o laughed happily as she saw her friend.

"Don't worry Sakura!" Shouted Ino as her car took off with Shikamaru. "It'll happen! See you later!"

Sakura gave her friend a weak smile. Of all people, why did it have to be her? She wasn't convinced that she would be married anytime soon anyways. She sighed as she walked back into her dressing room. She changed into her kimono for the reception. Her kimono was light pink with a darker shade of pink for the Sakura flowers.

At the reception, there were people bustling around everywhere. Ino and Shikamaru decided to have it at a traditional Japanese sushi restaurant that surrounded a small hot spring. So there was Sakura, being the best hostess she could be; laughing, smiling, being humorous. It was around 7:40 when Ino hissed to Shikamaru about Sasuke.

"When is he going to come?" She hissed as she wore a smile on her face.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know! I just don't want someone to start hitting on Sakura, 'cause look at her! Look! Doesn't she look pretty darn attractive?"

"Yeah, so what? Isn't that supposed to be good if Sasuke's coming?" Said Shikamaru not getting what Ino meant. To him, women were too complicated.

"Yes! But, what if one of your cousins starts hitting on her, or something?"

"I-" Began Shikamaru, but was cut of by a voice behind them.

"It's not going to happen." Said the voice which belonged to no other than Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're here! Oh, it's so nice to see you again!" Said Ino excitedly as she hugged him. (Friendly, ok?)

"Hey! So, where are Naruto and Lee?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Uhh, somewhere. Congratulations, you two! But, arguing already?" Teased Sasuke.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever understand women. . ."

"Damn right you won't!" Shouted Ino. "That's because you men are just shallow little-"

"I'll see you guys later then." Said Sasuke as he left the newly-weds debating once more. He maneuvered his way around everyone until his eyes fell on a familiar figure. She was drinking a glass of wine, and she wore a pink kimono with Sakura flowers on it. He could see the pain in her eyes, and he probably knew what she was thinking about. Him. He made his way behind her, and hugged her from behind. She was startled, but then turned around when she saw who it was.

"Good evening Sakura." He said in her ear.

"Oh!" She gasped as she turned around. She couldn't believe it! It was him! She threw her arms around him as tears ran down her face. "Sasuke! It's really you!" She gasped.

"Sorry I had to make you wait for so long." He said smirking as he held her. "Come on. Let's move outside." And he led her out by the spring. They sat down by the water source, and Sakura removed her sandals as she dipped her feet into the hot, steaming water. Sasuke's eyes studied her. She could feel his eyes examining her body. Sasuke sat down by Sakura as Sakura leaned back with her head resting on his legs.

"You're finally back." Said Sakura breaking the silence.

"Mm." Said Sasuke.

"It's been three long years. . . . ." She said as she held up her hand that held the ring he had given her on her birthday. Sasuke glanced at her hand. Sure enough, she had still kept the ring.

"Sakura, do you remember what I said to you three years ago when I gave you that ring?"

"Yes." Said Sakura calmly, but inside, her heart was racing.

"Then," Said Sasuke as he scoped her into his lap, facing him. "Is your answer the same as before?"

"Of course it is! What do you-!" Said Sakura, but was cut off as Sasuke captured her lips. She kissed him back all that she could; letting her coldness fill with warmth. He pinned her on the ground deepening the kiss.

"You're mine." He said as he kissed her once more, even deeper. They pulled away, and Sasuke held her in his lap.

"Sasuke, I've been waiting three years. . . . .Do you, just want to get it over with now?"

"Hmm?"

"You know. Just get married now. . . ."

"Now, as in, right this moment?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Even though you're not going to have a big wedding like Ino's?"

"Yes."

"Even-" He was stopped as Sakura turned around and put a finger to his lips.

"What matters to me, is that I'm going to get married to you. I've waited three years, Sasuke, and I've already been to many weddings and wore all the dresses enough. So, why don't we just do it now? Plus, I can't really picture you going through with all of that."

"Hn."

"So, come on!" Said Sakura getting up all of a sudden, tugging at Sasuke's arm.

"Are you serious you want to do it now?" He asked getting up.

"Yes!" She said breathlessly. How many times does he have to ask her?

"Okay then. . . . ." He said still thinking, but was unexpectedly pulled by Sakura.

"Come on!" She sang as if she was a six-year-old girl. Sasuke could tell that she was truly happy. He felt bad after putting Sakura through pain two times already. Not to mention, when they were just genins, the numerous times where he made her hide away and cry. Overall, Sasuke though, he was a pretty sucky person. But yet, Sakura still loved him, and perhaps it was because he started to become soft. Whatever the reason, he felt lucky that he still had Sakura. Plus, he killed Itachi already, right? No need to worry about anything like that for the rest of his life. (or so he thinks. . . dundundun!)

Before he realized where Sakura had taken him, he came to his senses and discovered he was in the Hokage's office. Sakura was telling Tsunde all about what they were going to do, letting Sasuke hear bits after he stopped thinking about things.

"So Tsunde-sama, could you please grant us this marriage?" Pleaded Sakura.

"Of all people, why me?" Said Tsunde.

"Because you're the first person that came to mind? I don't want a big, fancy wedding; I just want to get married, and that's it."

In Tsunde's mind, it sounded as if Sakura was high or something. The first night Sasuke returns, they're getting married? Isn't it a bit rushed? But then again, she has been engaged for three years already, so it's about time, right?

"Fine. I'll do it then."

"Thank you Tsunde-sama!" Said Sakura giving a quick bow excitedly. Sasuke reached for her hand.

"Umm, okay then. Sasuke, do you take Haruno Sakura as your lawful, wedded wife?"

"Uh, yes?" Said Sasuke quite unsure about what he was saying. Hey, he wasn't a pro at this, right? Plus, he hasn't been to any weddings to witness this, so he has no idea how it's done.

"Okay then. Sakura, do you take Uchiha Sasuke as your lawful wedded husband?" (AN: give me a break! I really don't know any way for them to get married except for by Tsunde-sama, who made sense in _my_ mind to have performed the "ritual?" Well anways, I'm not even sure if this is right. Oh well, I'm never good at this stuff anways. . . .-.-''''')

"Yes." She said with her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Good. Now I present you: husband and wife."

Sakura slowly turned to face Sasuke, but her head hung low as she felt her face turn red. Sasuke smirked at his new wife. He brought her face up so that their eyes met, then gave her a small kiss.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you two later, okay? Get a room now!" Said Tsunde-sama laughing as she waved them out. The door shut, and Tsunde-sama was left in peace once more.

"Ahh, Sasuke and Sakura. . . . .Together, finally." Said Tsunde-sama with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura finally made it to Sakura's apartment. As soon as the door shut, Sasuke pinned Sakura against the door with her hands about her head. He kissed her and began to go down her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Sasuke!" She gasped as he began to go down her collar. He drew away. Sakura looked at him with a confused look as to why he stopped.

"Heh. Don't worry, there's more of that tonight." He said with a growl.

Sakura walked over to him, and whispered in his ear, "Then I'll be waiting. . . ." She said with a smirk. She walked in front of him swaying her hips a bit as she walked, turning him on.

"That Sakura. . . ." He muttered as he ruffled his hair. So this is what it's going to be like for the rest of his life, eh? Well, he sure is going to enjoy it.

End for now!

AN: Okay, I know a lot of this stuff was VERY cheesy. . . . .I'm sorry! Actually, writing this mushy-gushy stuff makes me kinda weird-ish. . . . .anways! I think I'm probably better off with reading mushy-gushy fics that writing them myself! But, I do know that Sasuke's character is out of its character. . . . . .Sorry about that! Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated, click the little button "go" when you select "submit a review" !

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out!


	5. Pregnant!

AN: Ahhhhh**! My _deepest_ apologie**s! (Especially Zora Olsen) Sorry about the last chapter, or shall I say, "Author's Note". . . . . .Well, let me explain my chain of thought for that last chapter. . . . .Well you see, I do reply to your reviews by submitting a review. However, I'm not entirely sure if you even check it. . . . .But I do post it on anyways. . . . .Well, I decided I might need a beta reader since I have made quite a few mistakes, and I think it would probably be better if I had someone's opinion. So, I thought, "Well, what the heck, lets get one, but how?" I wasn't entirely sure if anyone would even take a look at the reviews, so I decided, the people who actually really like my story would get an alert of a new chapter, so if I just asked for a beta reader and posted it for a chapter, I would most likely get a good response. . . .hopefully. And yes, I did say I don't want a chapter titled "Author's Note" (got me there. . . .) so I will pay you back by updating a _**real** _chapter. Eh? After all, I don't start school again until Wednesday since the governor wants to save some energy. Enjoy! And my deepest apologies!

Chapter 5

Pregnant!

A year and a half had passed since the day that Sasuke returned, and he and Sakura got married. It was the month of December; the chilly winds blowing, the light snow falling on the city, and the warmth of the houses. Sasuke woke up to find that the other side of the bed was empty. He sat straight up, and heard the familiar coughing sound from Sakura in the bathroom. He got up and went to take a look. There she was again: all over the toilet and coughing and hacking.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he patted her back.

"Yeah. . . ." She said as she wiped her mouth with a towel and flushed the toilet.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh, probably nothing." Said Sakura giving a reassuring smile.

"It's not nothing." Said Sasuke. "You've been throwing up for a couple of mornings already."

"Do you think I have the flu? I mean, it is winter. . . ."

"Maybe. You also have fevers. . . . ."

"Yeah. . . .Maybe I should go and see the doctor today then."

"You probably should."

"Okay then, if it makes you feel better." Said Sakura. "Now out. I need to take a shower!" Sang Sakura as she ushered her husband out of the bathroom.

"What?" He muttered as he stared straight at the bathroom door, after it was shut in his face. He chuckled to himself. That Sakura. . . .He got dressed in his usual shinobi outfit, and headed out of the bedroom.

Sakura thought to herself as the warm water ran down her body. It was true that she has been throwing up for a couple of mornings, not to mention, also having fevers. . . .Wait, when was the last time she was supposed to have her period? It was supposed to be last week, but it hasn't come yet. . . .Could she be. . . .pregnant? Oh well; she would find out today when she pays a visit to Tsunade today. (I spelled it right! XD) She stepped out of the shower and wiped herself with a towl. She walked out of the bathroom to find her clothes already laid out for her on the bed. Sakura smiled to herself. That Sasuke. . . . .He may seem distant at times, but deep down, he really does love you. Sakura got dressed in her red dress thing (sorry, couldn't come up with a better description. . . .) and wrapped her legs with the bondage wrap. She added two pink arm warmers, and put on her head protector. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She left her short hair the way it was, but a bit longer, or barley touching her shoulders. She decided it was a better look for her instead. Sakura stepped out of her bedroom door, and into the kitchen. The smell of coffee and breakfast filled the room. Sure enough, she saw Sasuke in the kitchen making breakfast. She sat down at the table and sipped her coffee as she watched him. Sasuke finished up, and brought the food to the table.

"Thank you. . . ." Said Sakura sweetly which made Sasuke blush a bit, but he secretly hid it. Sakura knew this, and she laughed to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. . . ." Said Sakura with a dazzling smile, which she knew would make Sasuke get off of her case.

"Okay. . ." he muttered. "So, you're going to the doctor's today, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, do you have any idea whatsoever as to what you think is wrong?" Said Sasuke as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well. . . .I think I may be pregnant. . ." Said Sakura innocently. Sasuke started choking when he heard this. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no. That's why I'm going to the doctor. . ."

"Right. Uhh, well, uh, tell me as soon as possible when you find out, okay?" He said. Sakura could tell he was spazing out. "Well, then, I'll be off. Bye." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Bye Sasuke." She said laughing to herself once more. She got up and put all the dishes into the sink, and decided she should head out too.

Sasuke went to the ANBU headquarters down at the city. He _had_ to talk to someone about this. When he arrived, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kakashi were all talking. He came in keeping his cool, and sat down where they were.

"Ohyio Sasuke." Said Kakashi, acknowledging the presence of his former student.

"Okay, I need to ask you something." Said Sasuke all of a sudden surprising all of them. This was not like Sasuke.

"Uhh, what is it?" Asked Shikamaru slowly.

"Uhh. . .. Well. . .Sakura, she-"

"Wait a minute. . . .Did you get her pregnant?" Asked Naruto.

"I. . .I don't know. . ."

"Oh, that's good!" Said Naruto.

"Yet." Added Sasuke, finishing his sentence.

"Well, at least you're married to her." Said Kakashi.

"But then it'll be your turn to try and tame a moody woman. . ." Said Shikamaru sulking. "Ino is crazy! I'm telling you! But she's eight months in already, so I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

"Heheh! Well, Hinata and I are going to get married soon, so I don't know about any babies. . . ." Said Naruto scratching his head.

"Quit making me feel old." Said Kakashi.

"You're married already! Plus, don't you have like, two kids already?" Said Naruto.

"Yeah. . .One daughter who's starting to like boys. . . .Good luck when that happens. . . ." Replied Kakashi.

"Well, Sasuke, when will you find out?" Asked Shikamaru giving a pat on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Soon. . . .sometime today."

"Well, then, we'll just have to wait." Said Naruto.

_**On the other hand. . . . .**_

"Pregnant!" Said Tsunade beaming over Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Asked Sakura.

"Sakura! We've checked already!" Said Ino, who accompanied her. She too was also pregnant, but almost into labor. Only about one month, and it would be time for Ino.

"Then, I really am!" Shouted Sakura happily. "Then I got to tell Sasuke!"

_**That Evening. . . . .**_

Sasuke came home after a day of training. He had almost pushed the fact that Sakura had gone to Tsunade to see if she was sick, or something else. As soon as he walked in the door, he was greeted by his cheerful, smiling wife.

"Sasuke! I have some news for you!" She said excitedly.

"_Oh crap!" He thought. "What kind of news. . . ."_

"Uh, what is it?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh. . . .My. . . .God." He said slowly; trying to get this all into his head.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke passed out on the floor. The next thing he knew, he woke up to Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino's faces.

"Looks like you're awake!" Said Naruto cheerfully. "Congratulations!"

"Damn. . . .I'm a father?"

"Yep!" The all said, and he passed out again. . . .

End for now!

AN: Well, this is to pay you guys back for that last so-called "chapter". I am not calling this chapter 6. It's still chapter five, but when I upload it, it will be under number six. Oh, and also. . . .Kakashi is married to whom? Mystery. . . .heheheh.

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out!


	6. Managing a Pregnant Woman

AN: Okay, I haven't updated in a while because I've been trying to wait for some reviews. But, it's not working, and I might just try for like, another week before I post this chapter. I'm thinking of starting another story, but I'm afraid that it'll take all of my concentration off of this story, and it won't be as good anymore. So, I just might finish this story before starting on the other one, and who knows when this story will end! Besides, Itachi isn't dead yet, so the story is obviously not ending soon. . . . .I have no idea. I'm not that busy, but have a lot of projects due, and mid-terms. Oh well, on with the story.

Chapter 6

Managing a Pregnant Woman

Three months had passed since December, the month that Sakura and Sasuke had found out that they were about to become parents. It was almost at the end of February, and it wasn't as chilly anymore. It seemed as if the grey skies were beginning to fade so that the nice, blue skies with the warm, spring rays of the sun break through. However, it wasn't warm yet. It was still pretty cold, but yet the grey skies were gradually turning blue again. At times, you could feel the soft tickling of the sun's rays if the sky was pure blue. All was peaceful, until-

"SASUKE!" Called out three-month old pregnant Sakura. Sasuke groaned. He couldn't even have _one_ single moment in peace. He sighed and ruffled his hair as he took one last look at the beautiful, March sky before turning back towards the door leading into him and Sakura's apartment.

"Yes?" He said in a lazy tone as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen with his hands crossed. He studied his wife as her head was right in the refrigerator looking for something to eat. Honestly, he has never seen anything scarier except for when a pregnant woman eats, and according to Naruto, it is the scariest thing that you will ever see besides a woman in childbirth. Naruto has already been through it once, and just recently, as a matter of fact, Hinata had just given birth to a baby girl. Sasuke felt bad for his best friend, having to go through it twice, but honestly, he wasn't sure how many times he would have to face the same thing over and over again.

"You're here." Said Sakura as she took a bite of an apple while shutting the refrigerator door shut.

"Yep." He said with a sigh. "Are you still hungry?" He asked with a smirk. Oh- wrong thing to say, buddy.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Instantly, Sasuke had regretted that he had said that.

"Nothing. . ." he said quickly escaping his wife's sharp gaze.

"LOOK AT ME!" Instantly as if he was under a curse, his head snapped right back towards Sakura's direction.

"Y-yes?"

_Hold on- did I just-? Did I just stutter? What the heck? Jeez- of all the years of being a ninja, this turns out to be the scariest thing for a ninja to encounter. . . ._He thought stunned.

"Sorry. . . ." Said Sakura quietly. Sasuke's attention returned quickly to Sakura. This was bad. . . .He hoped it wasn't another-

"Sasuke-sob-I'm so sorry for-sob- yelling at you." She cried. Really, you would think the Ninja Academy would have everything you come upon under control, but boy were they not preparing the guys for this.

"Oh come on Sakura." He said as he stopped leaning against the doorframe and walked towards his wife. This would be another session of "Women's Problems 101" again. Last time, he had to sit there, not quiet listening, nodding at the right times, making the right sounds to show that he was –coff coff- "listening" to her. However, according to the guys, how _could_ the ever listen to a woman blabber on of all their womanly problems? Sasuke couldn't do it, so that's why men like Sasuke invented the "nod and make-a-sound" technique- a new addition taught to the males that face these problems. Or that's just major exaggeration- real truth, they just discuss it amongst them men on Saturday nights at the Ramen shop. The whole gang gets together; Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru (poor guy), Kakashi, and Asuma. Speaking of Saturday nights, tonight just so happened to be one of those nights; Every Saturday at 8:00 pm.

"It's okay." He said hugging his wife. "By the way, um, tonight- we guys are going to-"

In an instant, Sakura pushed Sasuke away, and oh- he saw those flames in her eyes. Another wrong move by Uchiha Sasuke!

"You MEN! I just can't stand you! Fine! Go! Don't talk to me Uchiha Sasuke!" He said, ignoring Sasuke's gestures, while stomping off madly to their room. She slammed the door hard, making everything shake, and he heard the sound of the small click with her locking the door. Perfect- she's mad at him. Just great. Sense the sarcasm? Hope so. But somehow, a small smile crept around Sasuke's face. Personally, he thought it was entertaining when she got mad, and it was kinda.. . . .Cute. . . .He couldn't believe he was saying this, but she did change him, didn't she? Yes, she did. That's why he's married to her and not so closed up in a box like he used to be.

Slowly, the clock finally ticked its arms to 6:30. After hours of trying to lure the pink-haired shinobi out, he decided it wasn't working, and she kept the TV going, obviously, keeping herself entertained. So 6:30 came around, and Sasuke thought it was time to make dinner, and then head out a bit early. He really, really needed a bit of air.

7:00- he finally finished making dinner. He set one bowl of miso soup, which contented monkfish, tofu, and the small, long, skinny mushrooms, which held together in a clump. He set the hot steaming bowl on a tray with a pair of chopsticks and a spoon beside it. Sasuke carefully brought the tray to their bedroom door, and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He sighed and went to write a note to the stubborn cheery blossom. The note read:

"_Sakura. . . are you still mad at me? I'm sorry, but I really need to take a breath of air! So, please admit me to go and see Naruto and the others. I made dinner for you, and I promise to come back before 11:30. I won't drink either. How's that? Please? I hope you're not mad anymore. . . ._

_Sasuke"_

He slid the note under the door, and waited there. Half was revealed on his side, and half on the other just to see if she accepts it or not. Sure enough, the note was pulled onto the other side, making Sasuke smirk. He knew she was probably standing on the other side reading it, but doesn't want to open the door yet since she knew, he was standing right there. So he ran his hand through his hair and walked to the front door. Just as he opened the front door, he heard the bedroom door's lock click, and close once more. He smiled. She was so entertaining.

"Bye Sasuke!" He heard her say. "Be safe and tell everyone hi!"

"No problem." He shouted back with a smile. So this was why he loved this pink-haired woman. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the dark road, seeing his breath in the cold night air.

_Just a few more months,_ he thought to himself. Just a few more months.

-End for now!-


	7. Into Labor

An: Merry Christmas everyone! Er- it already passed. . . .heheh. Anyways, I know I haven't updated in a while. I need more readers too! But I do appreciate the peeps who constantly always review every time I enter a new chapter.

Oh, if you are someone that goes on check out some of my stories at **emi623**'s profile and please review! Thanks!

Chapter 7

Into Labor

Sakura slowly sat up in her bed. The baby kept on kicking, and the amounts of pain kept on coming like ripples in the water. (I really don't know how it feels 'cus I'm not pregnant and won't be in a long, long, long, long time, so bear with me.) She groaned in pain. She could see the bright full moon shining outside, casting a light over their bed. Sasuke still slept soundly while Sakura pondered what was going on. She was now nine months pregnant, and Tsunde had told her the due date for the baby would be next week. Ino had already had her baby last week, and according to her as Sakura visited her at the hospital, it was great getting rid of the extra weight. Sakura groaned again, when a heavy pain hit her hard this time. She decided to get Sasuke up.

"Sasuke!" She hissed as she shook him awake. All he did was grunt and continue to sleep. "Oh come on! Sasuke!" She said as she did a great jerk, but suddenly, she felt something wet down under, and she flipped up the covers to see that her water had broken. She screamed. This woke Sasuke up as he shot straight up in bed.

"Sakura? What?" He began as he looked at her. The sheets were wet and he realized that it was time. "Oh shit! Uh, okay, how do we do this? Um, we have no time, right? You're water broke already so. . .ah!" He panicked as he jumped out of bed.

"Sasuke, we've got to go!" Cried Sakura in pain.

"What about the st-!" he began but was cut off by Sakura.

"SASUKE! TO HELL WITH THAT! COME ON!" She shouted. He instantly went to her side and helped her up. "Okay, hold on." He said as he lifted her bridal-style. Then they went out the door and he rushed to the hospital.

Luckily, that night, Tsunde was working late, and it was already one o' clock in the morning. She was in the middle of sorting out papers Shizune had put in front of her this afternoon, when once again, Shizune busted through the door franticly.

"What the hell? Shizune- it's one in the morning; don't tell me you have _more_ work for me. . . ." Began Tsunde as she rubbed her forehead.

"No!" Breathed Shizune. "It's Sakura! She's going to have the baby!" This instantly made Tsunde stand up straight.

"I knew that baby would be coming soon. . . .Take me to her now!" Ordered Tsunde as Shizune nodded and they ran down the steps and hallways to Sakura's room. They went to a room where nurses were sticking needles into a screaming Sakura. Sasuke just stood there bluntly, not knowing what to do. Tsunde walked over to him.

"Are you sure you can take this?" she asked him.

"I'm pretty sure. I'm a trained ninja- how hard can it be? I've seen enough blood and everything, this shouldn't be any different." He replied.

"Okay. . ." Tsunde muttered. "That's what they all say, but it never works out the way they intended. . . ." She muttered as walked over to the edge of Sakura's bed.

"Tsunde-sama!" Sakura cried. "My water broke-!"

"It's okay. We've got to start. Sasuke- go over to her other side." Directed Tsunde. Sasuke went over to the other side of Sakura. "You might want to hold her hand. . ." Said Shizune. Instantly, Sakura grabbed a hold of his hand, waking him up.

"Okay! One, two, three! Push Sakura!" Shouted Tsunde as Sakura gave her first push. She squeezed Sasuke's arm so tight, that it started to cut off the blood circulation. He desperately tried to pry her hands off since she was basically killing him. Then that's when it happened- he wasn't sure if he was knocked out because his blood circulation was cut off by his own wife, or was it the sight of blood that knocked him out? He couldn't tell and didn't know, but before he knew it, he heard the sound of a baby crying, and nurses looking over him, before everything went black. He had passed out- again.

End for now!

Review please! Lurv ya! I know this chapter wasn't a very good one, and I haven't updated in a long time. Heheh. Review please!

aquaviolinessorchdorker out


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

An: Hiya peoples. Just to let you know, I'm probably going to be updating my stories constantly since I'm on winter break right now. If it annoys you, sorry. However, I get the feeling that if I don't do it now, I probably won't have another chance to until a while, so yeah. Review please!

BTW-

Made a new story called '**Daddy's Little Girl**'. If you could, please go and check it out! Another Sasuke and Sakura one, however Sakura only appears a bit before she dies.

Chapter 8

Daddy's Little Girl (Yes, yes, I know. Bear with me.)

The bell at the Ninja Academy rang, signaling the end of the day. A light breeze spread through Konoha making it a perfect day with a clear, blue sky. Four men stood there, leaning against the rail in front of the academy. The massive building stood with three stories, and had a green color. 'Ninja Academy' printed in big, bold letters, was written by the first hokage himself, with the special brush technique.

"Can you remember the days we spent here?" Said Shikamaru yawning. "It was so easy back then compared to now. . . ."

"Iruka sensai used to keep us after school when we didn't concentrate!" Laughed Naruto.

"That's only you two." Smirked Neji.

"Those days were years ago. . . ." Said Sasuke, leaning against the rail with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"And look at us now." Said Naruto. "I'm actually married to your cousin, Neji."

"Don't think that I'm letting you off." He said bitterly.

"I guess we still don't change though. . ." Said Shikamaru.

"Troublesome for you, Nara. You tried to escape a bickering woman in your childhood, but I don't think it's going too well now, is it?" Smirked Sasuke.

"Ah. I should have learned the mistakes of my father. That Ino. . . .You can almost never shut her up except with a kiss."

Sasuke chuckled. "But then again, I think we have changed too."

Almost instantly, the front doors of the school burst open, allowing tons of students running out wildly, like water out of a faucet. Iruka sensai was noticeable amongst all of them, trying to keep them orderly. He shouted things to the students who could care less. It looked as if he aged more just because of the weariness the students caused him.

"Dad!" Shouted one blonde haired six-year-old running towards the bigger version of himself.

"Ronin!" Naruto shouted with his arms outstretched to the little boy. The boy was about three feet tall and had vibrant blonde hair. One noticeable feature of him, was that he had white eyes, which he had inherited from his mother.

"Dad!" He repeated once more after Naruto grabbed him and stood up. "I got to throw my first kunai today!" He wore the same goggles that Naruto used to wear before he received his forehead protector. Ronin wore a white shirt with khaki shorts that went past his knees. He wore that great big smile that his father had.

"Good job." Said Naruto.

Far away, two small figures with black hair were fighting. One of them was mauling the other on the grass. Another small figure with short black hair, stood there shouting things at the two fighting on the ground.

"Who are those two?" Said Shikamaru. Ronin spun around. He squinted his eyes to look closer. He instantly turned around and patted his dad eagerly.

"Dad! That's Jiro and Keiko fighting!"

"Oy! Uchiha, Hyuuga! They're fighting again." Said Naruto to his two friends. Instantly, they ran over to the two.

As they neared, Shikamaru saw his daughter Naomi standing beside the two on the ground wrestling, shouting at them to stop.

"Naomi!" Shikamaru shouted. His daughter turned around. She was about three feet and had black hair like his. Fortunately, her hair was the same type like Ino's, where it was straight and easy to cope with. Her black hair was short and barley touched her shoulders. She had the same beautiful face as Ino, but only with Shikamaru's eyes. Naomi wore a light purple shirt and shirt, with mesh socks that went up to her knees.

"Daddy!" She called back. "They're in a fight again." She said yawning.

"And you didn't do anything to stop it?" He asked.

"Uh. . . ." She began.

"Just try and tone their anger down next time, okay?" He said as she nodded.

"Keiko! Get off of Jiro!" Shouted Sasuke. "Don't make me tell your mom!"

"Stupid Hyuuga!" She said as she was dragged off of Jiro. "I'll show you next time!" She shouted back.

"Jiro, are you alright?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah." He grunted as he sat up. His black hair was tied in the back neatly like his father's.

"Did you start the fight, again?" Asked Neji.

"Er. . . .umm. . ." He began. "No. . . .kinda?"

"You better be happy your mother is away on a mission right now!" The Hyuuga yelled.

"Don't be so harsh, Neji." Said Shikamaru. "They're just kids. Plus, I know the fear of facing your mother. . . . .Believe me."

"Fine. . . .Come on Jiro. Get up." Said Neji standing up. "Sorry about that, Sasuke."

"No, no. It's okay. Jiro was a gentleman for not hurting Keiko, so my deepest apologies about Jiro." Said Sasuke, glaring at his daughter who looked away.

She had his black hair, which went down a little past her shoulders. Her bangs covered her forehead and her eyes as she looked down at her feet. She had Sakura's eyes; Those big, green, beautiful orbs. Her facial features were a mix between her parents, who were both rather good-looking.

"Well, we got to get home." Said Neji. "Your older brother and sister might already be there." Said Neji, referring to their eldest son who was thirteen, and their daughter who was ten, but had extremely high abilities, which allowed her to become a genin at the age of ten.

"We better get home too." Said Shikamaru. "Or else we have to face Ino's wrath. See you guys later." He said as he took a hold of his daughter's hand and started to walk home, towards the sunset.

"Poor Shikamaru. . . .At least Hinata would probably have a nice bowl of ramen for us, right, Ronin?" Said Naruto happily.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Said Neji walking off with Jiro. Jiro turned around and glared at Keiko before mouthing, "My dad's better, and so are the Hyuuga."

Keiko nearly blew steam when she saw the smirk on his face. "My dad's better you jerk! The Uchiha clan is the most powerful!" She managed to shout back just as Jiro quickly whipped his head around before his father could turn and look down at him.

"Keiko! Your mother is not going to be very pleased when you tell her about school today." Said Sasuke.

"We could always just not tell her. . ." She said with a guilty smile. Sasuke laughed. "Come on. Mommy's waiting for us." He said as he put her on his shoulders and started to walk home with Naruto.

"Hey dad! I want to do that too!" Ronin said.

"Sure, sure." Naruto said as he put Ronin on his shoulders.

Far away in the trees which surrounded the academy, a glint appeared in this man's eyes. The Sharnigan in his eyes told everyone which clan he was apart of. His forehead protector told them even more. The sign on the Village of the Hidden Leaf was scratched through, marking him as a missing-nin.

He started the chuckle. "Sasuke. . . .it's been a while, no? Heheh. I see you've got a daughter now. . . .You better hang on to her tight, because you will never expect this." He said in a low, dangerous voice. Then he chuckled evilly at his new plan, forming in his head.

End for now

Okay, the next chapter is probably when the real action starts. . . . .Yeah. It might end soon, but I have no idea how to end it. I'm thinking. . . .Oh well. Review please!


	9. The Encounter and Promise

An: Review please! Okay, this is gonna be the climax now. I think it's probably going to end soon, so it's good news for y'all, I think. Review!

Chapter 9

The Encounter and Promise

A small girl around the age of five walked slowly on the dirt walkway in the middle of the not-so-busy street of Konoha. She had jet-black hair and two big, beautiful, green eyes. She had just been to Aunt Ino's flower shop, but apparently, Naomi went training with her dad so she couldn't play. As the little girl passed Ichiraku Ramen Shop, a voice from inside yelled for her. It was her friend Umazaki Ronin and Uncle Naruto.

"Keiko!" Ronin shouted as he jumped down from his seat, waving. Uncle Naruto turned around in his seat and smiled, and motioned her to come over.

"Keiko! What are you doing by yourself?" Asked Naruto as she and Ronin entered the shop.

"Oh, I went to go and check if Naomi could play, but she went training with Uncle Shikamaru." She said.

"Who? Oh, yeah!" Said Naruto. He still couldn't get used to hearing 'uncle' and 'aunt'.

"Well, I have to go home. My mom wants me to come home soon." She said with a smile and turned to leave. She waved good-bye to the two males.

As she got to the street where her house was located, she noticed that no one was outside today. Usually, Granny Ikamaru would be outside on her porch and would always wave to Keiko. However, today, the old woman wasn't there. Keiko bit her lip. Today was a lonely day. At least she would be looking forward to seeing dad come home after a mission. Suddenly, she heard a voice she had never heard before from behind.

"Uchiha Keiko, is it?" Said the voice. Keiko stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her eyes were open, and her two high pigtails (AN: I'm trying to get the image that she looks like Ururu from Bleach) swung around as she did. A single bang landed in front of her face and she pushed it away.

"Who are you?" She asked as she came face to face with a tall man that looked a bit like her father. He had the same sharnigan eyes that her father had too.

"Has your father never mentioned me?" He asked. He smirked. "Why, I'm your uncle, of course. It's a shame he has never mentioned me. . . ." He said.

"B-but my father said that I didn't have any uncles from his side." Keiko said back.

The strange man smirked. "Your father's wrong." He said in a low, scary voice and suddenly, he disappeared. Keiko was scared. This strange man gave frightening aura off of him. She ran home and opened the door to find her father already home.

"Daddy!" She said as she ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke stood up to go and swoop his daughter into his arms and turn around. "You're back!" She said with a smile.

"Have you been good?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as he set her down. "Hi mommy." She said and gave her mother a kiss. She sat down at the table they were all at.

"Did you find Naomi?" Asked Sakura, with her hand supporting her face gently. Sakura had grown even more beautiful than before. Her hair was a bit longer now, down to her shoulders. Her ivory smooth skin radiated with a special glow it seemed, and her sparkling green eyes made you melt. Keiko always wanted to look like her mother.

"No. Aunt Ino said that she went training with her dad." She said. "But I saw Uncle Naruto and Ronin at the ramen shop." She said.

"Ah, typical Naruto. . ." Muttered Sasuke with a smile as he looked over at Sakura.

"Oh, daddy?" Asked Keiko as the thought of the strange man entered her mind once more.

"Hm?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you. . . ." She began slowly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, leaning back in his chair.

"You said before I didn't have any uncles, right?" She asked, cautiously.

"Yes. . . .Why do you bring this up?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because just when I was outside, I met this strange man. . . ." She said, not daring to look at her parent's faces. Their relaxed faces instantly turned into tense and worried expressions. They looked at each other.

"Keiko, what kind of strange man? What did he look like?" Asked Sakura urgently.

"He kinda looked like Ottosan. . . . .he also had the sharnigan too." She repeated, peeking up at her father's face. "His hair was in a pony tail, and he had a slash through his forehead protector."

"It can't be. . ." Said Sasuke stunned. "Keiko, if you ever see this man again, run as fast as you can." He said urgently. This scared Keiko.

"Who is he?" She asked quietly.

"No one, Keiko. You're father and I need to talk. Why don't you go and watch TV or something really quick?" She told her daughter. Keiko wandered off into the living room.

Later that night, Sasuke went into his daughter's bedroom to check on her and give her a kiss. When he opened the door, he didn't hear a sound so he thought she was asleep. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the soft sound of his daughter's voice.

"Daddy?" She called out.

"Hm?" He responded, walking back by her side.

"Daddy, I'm scared of that man I saw today. . . . .If he's my uncle, he wouldn't do anything to me, right?" She asked. Her to green orbs were filled with fear. He could tell. He knew he shouldn't tell the truth about Itachi, because that would only scare her even more. Finally, he sighed.

"Don't be scared Keiko. . . . .I'll protect you no matter what." He said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Promise?" She asked as she stuck out her pinky for a pinky-promise.

"Promise." He said as he hooked pinkies.

The went back to his and Sakura's room to find Sakura in bed, and reading. He sighed and changed into his sleeping clothes. As he climbed into bed, all of a sudden, they heard the high-pitched scream of their daughter. The couple looked at each other, both of their eyes in fear. They jumped out and ran as fast as they could into her bedroom to find the worst scenario ever.

Itachi stood in the middle of the room with Keiko slung over his shoulder. She was screaming and crying.

"Keiko!" Screamed Sakura as tears began to stream down her face.

"Mommy!" She cried back, unable to see her mother.

"Itachi! What do you want from her?" Asked Sasuke. "You should be dead!"

Itachi smirked. "That's what you think Sasuke. . . . .Why do I want her? This girl carries power that surpasses you and your wife. . . . .It even may surpass mine. She'll make a great apprentice and Konoha will then be under my rule." Said Itachi.

"She's your niece! How could you do this to her?" Shouted Sakura, desperate. "Sasuke, please do something!"

"Daddy! Save me!" She shouted just as Itachi turned his back, revealing her face, and he took off out of the window.

Sasuke saw his daughter's crying face full of fear, and her hand outstretched at them both. Both of them felt helpless, not able to rescue their one and only daughter. Suddenly, Sasuke thought of the promise they had made earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Don't be scared Keiko. . . . .I'll protect you no matter what." He said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss._

"_Promise?" She asked as she stuck out her pinky for a pinky-promise._

"_Promise." He said as he hooked pinkies. _

_End of flashback_

"I'll keep my promise Keiko. . . .I'll keep you safe."


End file.
